


Serafine

by YueLiliDurinEve



Series: Bella's twinsister [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueLiliDurinEve/pseuds/YueLiliDurinEve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella used to have a twin sister. Until little Serafine was taken away in the night before she was even one year old. Bella does not remember her and her parents do not want to tell her because they don't want to hurt her. When Bella was little she used to dream about a girl her age with bright blue eyes who was her best friend. Her parents always told her she had a lively imagination. But then Serafine is found. She is returned to her father and a sister who does not remember her. Like she doesn't have enough problems there is a beautiful grey wolf haunting her dreams...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything in this story except for Serafine. All credits go to the amazing Stephanie Meyer. Thank her for creating this world <3

It was a quiet and peaceful night in Forks, Washington. It was the 27th of July 1997 and as can be expected it was raining. The moonlight illuminated the streets and woods. All was quiet and peaceful. Even in the house of the Swan family it was quiet. A welcome change. The young wife had given birth to two healthy beautiful girls 11 months ago. Isabella and Serafina. Both girls were happy and healthy and were adored by their parents and their surrounding. Bella had brown eyes and have brown hair and Serafina had blonde hair and blue eyes. They young couple could not have been happier and were oblivious to everything but their happiness. 

Back to that peaceful night. The girls were sleeping in their twin size crib and Charlie and Renee were downstairs working on the administration with the babyfone on the loudest possible volume. They heard every sound their daughters made but they never heard the strange man sneaking into their little girls room. The man quietly mad his way to the crib and looked down. There were two girls. One with chocolate brown hair and one with golden blonde hair. He reached inside the crib towards the dark-haired one and poked her cheek softly. The little girl rolled over and grabbed her sisters hand. The man moved his hand towards the blonde one, being bored with the other one. He reached down and poked the blonde one. The little girl let out a big yawn and slowly opened her eyes. When she saw the strange man she let out a soft high sound and reached out her tiny little hand which wrapped itself around his finger. The man grinned and picked up the baby He wrapped her in an extra blanket took a stuffed animal and some clothes and tied her safely to him. He then got a note from his pocket and put it on the pillow where the little girl had been sleeping just minutes ago. He walked to the window and disappeared with the little girl into the night never to return.  
Isabella chose this moment to wake up and cry. Renee sighed and put down her pen and went upstair to calm her daughter down. Downstairs Charlie suddenly heard a terrifying scream. He ran as fast as he could, grabbing his gun, and climbed the stair within 2 seconds. In the nursery he found his wife holding Isabella clutching a note and sobbing. He looked around for his other daughter but did not see her. Renee said: Charlie…Charlie… they left this….Charlie Where is she?  
She handed him the note. It said

Sorry for the inconvenience but I am afraid I will be needing your daughter for a while. Don’t worry she will be safe I will need her for quite some time. Don't waste your time or breath. Forget this night. Forget her.

It was a quiet & peaceful night in Forks…


	2. They found her, kiddo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,  
> It has been a while since I updated.  
> I hope you enjoy! Also I would really like it if you guys commented on what you did or did not like.  
> I could really use some feedback!

It was the 12th of May 2014 in Forks, Washington. And as usual it was raining. The last few months had been very hard on sheriff Swan. First his daughters boyfriend, Edward Cullen, left town. Which turned Bella, his daughter into a walking zombie. It hunted him so much to see her like that. Luckily she got back to her old self. But only after completely disappearing for a few days with absolutely no contact except for one small note she left for him on the kitchen table. He was so scared he had lost her too. After someone took his other baby girl, Serafine, he was heartbroken. He promised himself he would never ever lose Bella as well. He was so glad when she was back. He did have to ground her, but you know that is what parents do. But silently he was cheering she was back. Back to that rainy afternoon on the 12th of May in Forks, Washington. Bella was upstairs doing her homework and he was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper he forgot to read this morning. He leaned back in his chair and let out a relaxed, deep sigh. He took another sip of his coffee when the phone rang. Reluctantly he stood up with his coffee and walked to the phone. "Hello, with Charlie Swan." He took another sip of coffee "Sheriff, I don't mean to bother you, I mean I know your shift is over for today, but I think you want to hear this, I mean It's important, although importance is subjective..." said a nervous voice. On the other end of the line was new deputy Jackson Aberath. Charlie had only hired him 2 weeks ago and the kid would always get a bit fidgety and uneasy when he was talking to the Sheriff. He was only 21 years old but Charlie saw that he was talented and that he would make great cop someday so he gave him a chance." Deputy, calm down, tell me what it is." Charlie took another sip of his coffee and leaned with his hand against the wall. With a breathless voice deputy Aberath answered "They found her, Sheriff, they found your daughter Serafine." Charlie let out a gasp, his coffee mug slipped from his fingers and broke on the floor, splattering coffee against the wall and over the kitchen floor. "Dad? Are you okay? What was that?" asked Bella, while she ran down the stairs. She was still a bit on edge after the Volturi. "Sheriff, Sheriff?" deputy Aberath kept calling through the phone. "I will be there in 5 minutes." said Charlie. "But sir, your house is a 15 minute drive from the station..." "I said, I will be there in 5." "But Sheriff,..." Charlie hung up the phone and with a pale face turned towards Bella. "Dad?" Bella was a bit nervous now, she had never seen her father like this. "They found her kiddo" A small smile found its way onto the Sheriffs face. "They found who, Dad?" "They found your sister, bells, we have to get to the station." With that Charlie grabbed his keys and walked out the door. bella quickly grabbed both their coats and ran after him.


End file.
